Life
by GreenPhoenix3
Summary: In a moment everything can become total chaos. But is it even real? Olicity!


**A/N: For those of you reading Demon Love I'm sorry for the lack of updates I have been (and will be) very busy. But I'm still continuing the story. For now here's a one-shot to satisfy your Olicity needs! This sometime, hopefully in the future. Please Read and Review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I would've stop all the horrible angst torture by now.**

Chaos, overwhelming chaos surrounds me. Flashing lights illuminate the eerie darkness like a strobe light, screaming sirens echoed all around me, people are running back and forth yelling like it's the end of the world. Maybe it is. I, I can't tell. Everythings hurts, my head is on fire, and all I see are blurs that make me nauseous. It's too much, I can't move, I can't focus, I can't br-

Then I see her. I can breathe again. Just seconds ago I was drowning in chaos and now the relief, is so sweet, so her. It doesn't last long, because the more I stare at her the more I notice what's completely and horribly, wrong. The woman who was so full of life, my life, resembled a victim of death. Her hair that flowed like rivers of shimmering gold was now rusted strands covered in blood, her blood. The deep scarlet of her blood appeared to mix into her skin as it ran down her face. Making her skin similar to a pale barren field with freshly fallen red leaves, dry and lifeless. Her eyes that used to be my beautiful airy blue sea of light were now seas of murky fog. I had to touch her. I had to make sure this was only a nightmare, because it was. This was only a nightmare.

It wasn't. When I touched her reality fell upon me. The broken glass and the asphalt of the road made an appearance. The chaos started to make sense, there was a car accident. I don't remember anything about it though, but now fear was suffocating me. I always feared losing her to my work, but it being just a normal accident increased my fear. The warmth of her blood immensely contrasted with the continuing coolness of her skin. She was dying. I was going to lose her. I was going to lose the comfortable silences, the passionate arguments, the cute rambles, the security of her eyes, the gentle touches, the savory kisses, the promises of happiness, everything. My breath increased exponentially with this revelation. My sight became fuzzy and I didn't know if it was because of the tears falling or the shortness of breath. I didn't care. I would rather die than lose her.

"God, please!" I gasped. Then I heard it. A slow steady heart beat, the lullaby I had listened to for the past month after our wedding had become my beacon of hope."Felicity! Felicity! Please hold on, please." I beg her as I held her porcelain head in my hands. "Someone help please, someone!" No one was paying attention to us, to her. I couldn't help but think how she could easily capture a room of people with her glistening smile, but right now, she's not smiling. "I'm going to get someone, I promise." I was going to get up but something told me if I left her I would never see her again. I can't lose her, not now. "Someone HELP!" I screamed, and yelled over and over. Finally a paramedic came. I moved out of the paramedics way, still touching Felicity, so he could examine her.

He told the people, who started coming towards us like frantic bees, some medical gibberish and other things. The only thing I heard and understood between these frantic bees was "Lost lots of blood…...Get her…...Might not make it." Everything became unbearably slow and fast all at the same time. People moved like blurs but they weren't going anywhere, they weren't really helping her. Every second that pass her chest seemed to move less and less. In a way it was like riding a carousel. Everything is moving so fast until that one person is visible, and every cycle of the carousel is a game to find that one person. Yet the carousel moves so fast that a rider gets dizzy and time is all jumbled until they see that one person again. Felicity is my focal point. If I lose sight of her, I lose myself. She's dying, but I need her now more than I ever did before.

I don't remember how we got to the hospital, but by the time I realized we were there the doctors were already rolling her to the ER. We were bathed in a pale light. The pale light made her look like a fair beauty that was tainted by the harsh blood red world. "Hold on Felicity. Just hold on." I pleaded. I was next to her, watching her breathe, praying that each one she took wasn't the last one. I vaguely remember seeing Diggle and Roy there. Laurel was screaming her name and chasing us as we went to the ER, but I was too focused on the doctors' frantic looks and serious faces as they discussed my Felicity's life. I know if Felicity were conscious she would joke about how doctors were just life businessmen. Every life was a customer and every life lost was a lost customer, but now the joke isn't that funny. Now the customer isn't just a random life, it's hers.

I follow her the best I can, always touching her. If I don't touch her she looks dead. When I am touching her I can feel her life. Her small spark of life gives me hope when all I hear from the doctors is that there's a slim chance, extensive surgery, and worst of all, possible fatal spinal cord injury. Nurses start to block me and steer me away from her. I want to fight and scream at them. I can't leave her side. Then I see her face, bruised and covered in blood. With medical equipment in and on her face, she looks so frail. I realize I'm completely useless. When I need her and she needs me we're both completely useless. I might as well have been a ghost.

I solemnly walk into the waiting room. I hate that word: wait. Wait for what, the satisfaction of her being alive or the depression of her death? The waiting room is supposed to give off this cozy, calm atmosphere, but all I feel is hopelessness, helplessness, anger, and alone. I start pacing around the room. Felicity always did say that I paced chasms when I was worried. I see Laurel on the phone sobbing talking to her dad probably. Diggle was hugging Layla tightly, as if he might lose her. Roy just sat alone, his whole demeanor read shock. Losing Felicity will shake all of us to the core. I know I should do something but, I can't focus on them. All I see is Felicity. I see her stumbling into the lair last year, a clumsy angel, hair escaping a loose ponytail, glasses halfway off her face, pink long sleeve sweater, white and green floral pink dress. She was rambling how the newest modifications on Palmer's suit were according to her ridiculous and absolutely unnecessary. That was the day I got my head out of my butt and decided to start something with her. That something eventually turned into a life with her, forever, but forever seemed to be shorten now. I can't help but think that even when her face is a picture death that she still looks just as much of an angel now as she did back then. Angel, Felicity believes in a higher power, maybe just maybe.

"God, please, please save her. Please..."

The hospital was a bright pastel green with blue chairs and cream colored blinds. In one of those chairs sat Laurel, Diggle, and Roy sat waiting for Felicity to wake up from her comatose state. Felicity was in the middle of the room laying on a white bed. Felicity's dyed golden blonde hair was shining in the light as it was strewn across her pillow. Her fair skin was full of life. Felicity started to stir. Laurel rushes to her aid excitedly. Felicity awoke in pain but she oddly felt at peace.

"What happened?" She wonders.

"Do you remember anything?" Laurel integorrgates. Felicity scrunches her forehead in a vain effort. She realized that she only remember hazy visions since talking to her new husband in the car.

"The last thing I remember clearly was talking to Oliver in the car." Laurel sighs sadly.

"There was a car accident. A drunk driver was the on the highway and you guys were hit. You suffered a concussion, a spinal injury, and possibly whiplash. You barely survived. In the surgery to fix your spinal injury you were touch and go. But the doctors did find some good news." Diggle's face held a smile small as she finished her explanation.

"What news?" Felicity asked curiously.

"You're pregnant." Roy stated nonchalantly as Felicity gasped.

"You're a couple of months along too, it was a miracle that both you and the child survived. The doctors were utterly baffled." Laurel's face began to light up with a smile.

"This, that, oh my! Oliver is going to be ecstatic. Or super worried about team Arrow. Speaking of, where is he? Usual when he's worried about someone he's in stalker mode. I could tell he was worried but stalker mode is-"

"Felicity, what are you talking about?" Roy asked incredulously. Diggle and Laurel looked at her sad;y as well.

"I think I have these hazy memories of coming in the hospital. Which was weird because I don't remember the pain, I just remember faces. Anyway, Oliver was following me and he looked so broken. But now he's going to be so, so, where is he anyway?" Felicity rambles. Everyone casted their eyes downwards. "What's the matter? Where's Oliver?" Felicity asks warily.

"Felicity, you couldn't have seen Oliver. When the police arrived at the scene, he was already dead."


End file.
